The Sole Threat
by Meegan
Summary: Set directly after the last scene of the cartoon, so much was hinted but not revealed... Pairings not set yet but Romy and Kitty/Lance changes will occur, might upgrade to M later
1. Friendly Welcome

Hi guys I'll keep it short and sweet, this is my first Fanfiction as such and well I hope you like it, would obviously like constructive critique and yeah not exactly sure where it's heading but there'll be a lot of Romy amongst other pairings ^^

Oh yeah it's set directly after the end of the cartoon!

**Friendly Welcome**

_Just __two more seconds_ „Alright that was a great picture everyone!" _Finally _"Get you're stainkin'hands awf of me swamp rat!"

"Oh come on Chere, Ah know you like it."

Not daring to reply to him out of anger and out of the hope he wouldn't see the faint blush he'd ignited, she spun round and stomped off to the Professor.

"Professor, what the hell are they doing here?" her hand jerking towards a group of ex-acolytes, with her finger more specifically directed to a certain Cajun, whose eyes were already straying over the entire female population of the campus. "Well Rogue, considering what I have seen of their behaviour before the whole Apocalypse-affair, during it and what I managed to pry from his thoughts, I thought I'd invite them along with the Brotherhood amongst old friends, to celebrate and to ask them whether they'd like to join us, especially considering the adversities that will soon stand before us." Before he was permitted to continue his explanation, Kitty who had apparently been eavesdropping, spluttered, "What like seriously Professor? I mean how are we supposed to trust them? I mean like they could seriously cause trouble"

"Unlike yourself and Kurt when you get a Prank-urge?" the professor chuckled as he saw the young girls expressions.

_Argh, Ah hope this damn soirée ends soon, what's he thainkin' lettin' that lot in? _Noticing the grin the admittedly handsome young man, with a notorious affinity for solitaire, flashed her, she felt her blood beginning to boil; however she couldn't ignore the slight lurch her stomach gave that he had also enticed. Feeling a suppressed smile starting to creep into her facial expressions, she marched off determined to not let him get to her. Placing herself demonstratively between Kitty and her new flirt, the huge bulk of a man, although she had to agree the Russian accent certainly had something, but still… "What happened to you and Lance hey? Here's me thainkin' you're oh so pure or 're you just letting lose?" _Great Ah just had to open mah mouth_ She knew she shouldn't be so venomous but sometimes it just got to her, Kitty had so much and she well… just didn't. She'd never be a normal girl. 

Before Kitty could reply they all heard the Professors psychic cough, "Now that I have all of your attention I would like to thank our guests who have responded to their invite and their graciousness in complying with my whim of a picture. Erik or Magneto will soon be attending in fact speaking of the devil." "Literally", someone coughed in the background, "here he is."

The man silently landed beside his old friend, _We have a hard job in front of us, I mean look at them, they're so divided - We'll manage old friend, we'll talk later_. The Professor continued, "Many of you must be wondering what I have planned, some expressing your doubts more vocally," his gaze upon Rogue with slight grin on his lips and then glancing over to the man responsible for her bad mood, known as Gambit, with his eyebrow lightly arched with amusement when the womaniser put his hands in the air feigning innocent surprise, "Well as some of you already know or have guessed, I've decided to extend the laurel branch to our old enemies, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood, unfortunately not many have decided to take it however they will always be welcome."

The ground grumbling beneath him prevented him from continuing to talk, the rumble growing ever louder until the accompanying spasms grew in strength almost throwing him out of his wheelchair, the x-men and ex-acolytes grew tense, _Stand down people I have an idea what this is_. Suddenly fire had stealthily encircled them and risen in height creating a wall of flames around them, the rumbling of the earth didn't stop.

The fire seemed to circling higher and higher threatening to become a tornado with them in its eye. Then a humungous youth strode through the burning barrier whilst another greasy gangly looking kid sprung over the other youth. Just as suddenthe flames had begun they were lifted above the large group of mutants and fell back to the ground as pink cherry- blossoms and small balls of light.

In front of the utterly confused x-men, x-disciples and ex-acolytes stood a smaller group of mutants. The silence was broken simultaneously by the ringing sound of a slap and by a thick Australian accent, "Some friendly welcome, 'ey mates?"

However his rhetorical question was completely drowned by the noise of Rogues shouting, "Get off me Gambit. NOW."

Everyone turned their heads towards the commotion, it appeared that just beside Rogue and Gambit, who was now offering a hand to help pick the girl off the ground, a massive spike of earth was sticking out of the surface. "Now Chere, I saved your life pushing you aside to the ground like that!" "Yeah right, Ah weren't no-where near that, you just wanted to exercise that twisted mind of yours!" "Hey we can switch positions next time.", whilst everyone was laughing with a few exceptions, the Professor noticed Logan heavily twitching and clenching his hands as if trying to keep back the claws.

"Oi! Gambit stop stealing the show! Tadada may I welcome the Brotherhood!"

Chapter 1 finished!^^ please review


	2. Prelude to Chaos

Seriously thanks for all the great replies I hadn't expected so many nor so friendly, hoping not to disappoint I'll just jump to it ^^ Enjoy!

**Prelude to Chaos**

All heads swivelled back to the guy who seemed to think of himself as the Human Torch apparently from his attire, clad from head to toe in an orange jumpsuit with orange ski glasses to match, watching this apparent mad man enjoy his moment. With the enthusiasm of a game show host he seemed to ignore the confused looks of his viewers. "Well maties, let me introduce to you: Toad!"

The self-anointed commentator started creating a strange form of catwalk out of flames whilst the lanky, greasy looking teenager started to strut his stuff obviously enjoying the attention. "I'm sure you'll all like him as little as we do considering the slippery thing he is, especially considering his foul habits. He's had his run in's with the blue elf but is currently crushing on our next contestant to join the fabled x-men, the most gorgeous looking woman I've ever seen as well as being the scariest and most psychotic, seriously Erik great job with that one, Wanda! Seriously you should see her in her Undies! Ouuuuch, ok ok ok, Wanda let go I need them later, you might too…"

Apparently Wanda, a girl of roughly 18, with a curvy figure and short black and red hair had not liked her introduction and seemed to be causing the man of maybe 22 some pain of a delicate nature, deducting from the crouching position of the fire-loving manic, despite her distance from him. _Remaind meh not to piss her awf. _"Pyro, you shouldn't speak to your Chere laike that, now should he Rogue? You wanna hook up later give him some tips? Huh?"

_Damn Cajun! _Before Rogue could get a word in edge and give him a piece of her mind, which probably would have contained some more flowery language, Logan grabbed the over confident womanizer by the collar and threw his back up against a wall. "Bub, you and me are having a chat, now!" His claws slowly crept towards the young mans chin.

Only once he had started to shove his victim in front of him, did he hear the light footsteps behind him. Spinning around to see a young girl of 13 with long brown hair and faintly coloured skin, he smiled gently upon his clone. "Hey Kid, go back watch the parade." "Why? I don't know anyone? Besides it's stupid." "Look Kid, I'll look out for you, but you gotta try as well, go back. That lot that are parading, they're worse off here than you. They've got enemies, but maybe they're just as lost as you are… Go on, I just gotta sort out this joker I'll be back in a minute, go on go and hang with Rogue…"

_Gawd, that damn Cajun thainks he knows everythaing. Ah'll get Wanda to play her tricks awn him, now that'd be fun._ Rogue continued to watch the parade of the Brotherhood flashing off their powers, after Wanda had caused a bit of comedy the rest of the parade had went without a hitch. Quicksilver was as annoying as ever probably hoping to start some competition with Evan, who had also decided to rejoin the x-men but promising to keep his underground contacts, and Blob was Blob. Toad had immediately started eyeing up Wolfsbane and Amara, as the heightened annoyance of Wanda towards Pyro hadn't escaped his notice. More alarming though was Lance's reaction to how close Kurt and Colossos stood to Kitty. Once he'd seen her, he had started to smile but then he accidently let out a tremor that was much more aggressive than their announcement one, when he saw the boys and then her shy blush.

"Ah told you, he isn't over you." "Oh Rogue not now, besides who cares I'm like so over him, he's yesterdays news.", Kitty couldn't help but blush, it was a lie and they both knew it. He'd accepted her; he wanted her; he never judged her; he'd saved her and had even left the Brotherhood to be with her. He wasn't truly bad, _well not yet. Seriously this is gonna be so awkward, I mean I didn't mean to hurt him. _She sighed, she couldn't help but feel guilty, Rogue was right. She had been flirting with the Russian. She couldn't believe the guy had ever been an Acolyte. She was ripped from her day dream when Boom-Boom had decided to let of a few fireworks, however she obviously didn't check where all her orbs were because one went of right in front of Kitty, the walking man of steel quickly shoved her out the way. However being shoved to the ground by something that heavy wasn't fun, nonetheless apart from a graze or two more damaging injuries had been avoided.

Colossos however wasn't amused, "If you do not have your powers under control don't use them understand.", his voice was as cold as his natural armour and cooler than the temperature of his home country. "Someone was nearly hurt." "Oh loosen up big boy, nothing happened you were there to save the day, and I'm sure you enjoyed being her hero so I think you owe me one." Tabitha unable to have any control over her flirting already winked at him. "Besides guys I thought this is meant to be a party so Professor X, do you mind if we actually get down? We girls like having our fun. "

The Professor couldn't help being amused and troubled at the same time, the girl was certainly vivacious but she was reckless. "Now I would first like to thank the Brotherhood for coming after all and Pyro, I wasn't sure you were going to some or not, however I will warn you we have certain rules on campus including: No starting fires, oh yes and girls all extra-curricular activities have to be run past me first." His eyes scanned over the former vigilante group with a knowing look, with Boom-Boom back there was a definite possibility of that starting up again. "And with that I believe your teachers will leave you, we have things to discuss, but don't get too out of have 2 hours then it's bed, we've got a lot of training tomorrow."

Meanwhile on the other side of campus, "Now Bub, you listen to me once, 'cause I ain't repeating it. I ain't for you staying here, I don't trust you one bit, especially not amongst our girls. Keep away from them, especially my two girls. "If I find out you've hurt them you'll wish you never were born, got that?" "Wolverine, now why don't you like meh? Ah was thinking we could be real good friends.", Gambit couldn't resist, winding this guy up was like fishing "Bub, I'm warning you don't play games with me or any of the youngsters for that matter." "Look they can all look after themselves, especially Rogue." "Are you not listening right? Stay away from Rogue got it?" " Rogueys all grown up she can handle herself, besides it's not like you're her father, anyway Ah'm just havin' fun an' she knows it." "She better, for your sake."

The Professor interrupted Logan mentally, _that's enough for now, let him settle in first. It will be hard enough as it is. _"You're lucky Bub. Now get back to your lot, training starts tomorrow."

The Cajun watched the older man walk away angrily, _Remy how did you get yourself into this, dis is not good._ Then he saw the image of Rogue, crying in her room and then her leaning over him while he was half hanging out a train, he subconsciously felt his hand graze over the cheek she had slapped and he grinned mischievously to himself, _cause you never could turn down a challenge and a house full of pretty faces_.

I know there's not quite so much action this chapter but I'm trying to throw light on future problems I promise there will be more Romy in the next chapter^^ As you can see there's going to be a few POV's through out I hope I didn't lose you any where along the way^^

I'll try to load a chapter per week but can't promise

Oh yeah any wishes ideas ect. Feel free to metion them^^

Things should start warming up now

Keep tuned^^

Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Calm Commotion

OMG Guys I am soooooooooooo sorry I actually kind of forgot about this story as I'm more of an avid reader, Ok now trying to figure out a straight line of story telling with so many characters it is gonna get messy so I might do a character chapter then another different character chapter. THANKS sooooooooooo much for the reviews! I've got work so I'll try to update more regularly, but school is demanding -.- , oh yeah I forget all the names at times so you're welcome to remind me ;)

Oh Yeah Disclaimer: I only own the plot unfortunately

* * *

**Chapter 3: Calm Commotion**

Rogue couldn't help but grin, with Boom-Boom back things were certainly going to be more fun._ She's such a flirt, not unlike someone else, argh Ah wasn't gonna thaink about him. Urgh can't they put some proper music on._ As if reading her thoughts Amara turned up the music and Wanda provided the lights. "Come on Kitty, let's dance!" "You mean like seriously, like when Evan filmed us?" "Yeah come on, things are way to tense here, besaides it'll prevent a punch up between all your suitors" Boom-Boom had obviously overheard, "Let's give them something to watch! Hey come on cutie." _She had better not be calling meh cutie._

Rogue looked past her shoulder to see if Tabitha was speaking to someone else and was relieved to see X23. "I am not cute." _Oh she is totally Logan's daughter_ "Rogue isn't she like seriously exactly like Logan, I mean even the whole bike outfit. Come on before we're dancing we're changing I am sn not dancing in my uniform." Kitty always had a knack for stating the obvious, however Boom- Boom seemed to agree "Girls, I think it's time to have some fun!"

_Gawd, ain't this gonna be fun, urgh._ Being dragged up to her room wasn't exactly her favourite pastime, her friends raiding her closet even less, but she wasn't going to let off the pent up steam that was reserved for a certain Cajun, _He better learn fast, Ah don't want his voice in mah head, was bad enough last time_ She shook her head desperately not trying to relive that particularly confusing time when thanks to _Him_ she had felt strangely attracted to most of her colleagues _What a dawg, he sees all gals laike that_ at that precise moment of thought her stomach did the weird lurching thing again.

"Oh My GOD! Rogue since when the hell do you like own a corset? Like seriously, why have I never seen it? Is this what you plan on wear on a date with Remy", with a grin plastered from ear to ear Kitty ripped her oblivious friend from her reverie. "Say that again and you're dead, ain't no chance in hell Ah'll go out with him! 'Saides was a spare from our night-time activities" "Well Rogue I had my suspicions, but I have to say I'm impressed!" "Tabitha- Shut up!"

Once everyone had decided to change into something slightly too revealing in Rogue's opinion, except from her, _No point anyway_, they made their way down to the dance floor. Seeming Pyro "dance" she decided it'd be best it were less crowed, and as the music hadn't picked up yet she decided to observe the whole new group dynamics. She glanced over to X23, realising she didn't even know her name. "Eh, you know Ah was wondering… what do you want us to call you? BlackCat? Or Lone Wolf? Or do you have a name? Ah mean you are part of the team now…"

The young girl was taken by surprise no-one had even exchanged a shy hello to her, never mind asked her anything, "I don't know, I don't have a name…."

_Oh great you just had to go and sign up to a school of teenagers, nice going Remy_. He had been looking forward to returning to the party especially with the promise of music and dancing, after hearing the blond rebel, who seemed to think of herself as a sex-goddess in the making, loudly asking to "get down". Admittedly the young girl of maybe 16 did seem to have all the right features, a slight figure with well accentuated curves, short blond hair and light blue eyes and then the killer lacquer outfit and the rebellious attitude with the easy going nature, except that was the problem: she was too easy and at her age that spelt trouble. In fact it was written on her forehead.

_Then again I wouldn't maind knowin' her name, I've gotta be able to have some fun here._

He'd actually been fantasising a little scenario on the dance floor that didn't exactly end there. However for some reason it didn't give him the pleasure it usually would, the face of the elusive red-head with white streaks and pale skin with high cheekbones kept popping up in between, he didn't want to think about why, _well the truth is you can't have her Gambit,-Doesn't mean you can't chase her or have a bit of fun_, the devil in him kept on whispering.

Before he had even returned to the scene of his imagined crime he heard the shouts and crashing, apparently the earthquake controlling boy had an anger-management problem, as he was trying to lay into the Russian. Rogue, her friend and the blue elf creature were standing around the two boys whilst the other adolescents were watching from afar but making no apparent movement towards the situation ._And this is only the beginning, seriously that little kitty-cat can't just stand there, those boys 'ave got it bad._ This was a perfect moment to bring himself into the scene, if he wanted to get in deep with the x-men he was going to have to behave … well at least a bit more responsibly, besides it was a good way to establish the male hierarchy within the house, the Cajun decided to step in, "Come on boys there's enough belles to go around, or at least leave the testosterone 'till the morning or do you really want meh to show the chere's round here what's really on offer, cause Ah t'ink you aint wanting dat." His hands gesturing to the crowd of girls who had come a lot closer to see what the commotion was about.

"Shut it swamp rat, Ah'm not a toy you can just push aside!" _Seriously who the hell does that guy thaink he is? 'Enough belles to go around'_ "Rogue you're maine there's no way anyone else is getting you." She felt her blood boil, _pompous ass_, her hand was twitching at her side, but there was enough tension in the air between Kitty's harem without her and Gambit getting into a punch up. The intensity of his eyes, whilst he stared at her with that half-cocky-grin made her shiver then she realised, he'd called her by her name and the blood started rushing to her cheeks, _He doesn't mean that, urgh_ "Look Lance calm down, please or do you want the professor to come back, besides Ah don't really want to know how Magneto would punish you…." "Stick out of it, it's got nothing to do with you I only want the Russian and Cajun get lost!" "Ah'll make it mah Goaddamn business, cause Ah'm gonna fry you if you don't quit now and Ah don't want you in mah head! Got it?"

_Well at least one of them's got brains_ she thought as Pietro or whatever his name was went back to normal mode although the earth was still slightly shaking. "Kitty if you vant to speak to him fine, but if he erver threatens you again I vill make him regret it, you understand?" _Goad is he from the middle ages or something?_ "Sure but it's not up to you, get it? I mean like thanks totally, I get you want to help but this is so not helping. Besides I don't know what Lance could want to speak about…" , Kitty was laying on the honey coated voice way to thick. "Look why don't we just go to bed?", Rogue rubbed her temples sighing the question. _This is gonna be exhausting._

Before she could continue what she was saying the suave brunette man, who had made it his personal mission apparently to infuriate her beyond anything else, interrupted, "Why Chere Ah knew you were a little devil in disguise, Ah'm ready whenever you are." However he wasn't content with just playing a little word joke he actually started walking over to her, for a split second the picture of being pushed back against the tree behind her with his intense eyes barely centimetres from her own, flashed before her as his hand seemed to rise. _That can't happen, not laike he wouldn't try though, urgh, stupid Cajun Ah'm not even going to start thainking about that._

If she thought her thoughts were hidden from him, she was wrong. He'd seen the strange sparkle that had entered her eyes as well as the slight fear that crept into her face as he grew closer to her, there was something about those eyes.

* * *

Thanks to all who have read! And I'm leaving it up to you what should be X23's name? and Team name?^^

I have an Idea where this could lead, so it shouldn't be tooo long 'till the next update ;) I'll throw in a Christmas scene I promise ;) oh and I'm totally open to ideas ;)

Thanks again

xx


End file.
